Push
by Smoking Panda
Summary: It's just so hard to quit...yaoi...NaruSasu...Lemon Warning


_Ahem...YAOI and LEMON WARNING! Just letting ya know...

* * *

_

"Push"

Moonlight filtered through the hastily closed curtains and shone in tiny iridescent rays upon the floor, which was littered with the clothes I had been wearing mere moments ago. Only an hour had passed since I was training in the fields, pushing my body to the nearest point of exhaustion. My aim was true, my fists quick. I was everything that a shinobi needed to be.

I suppose exhaustion comes with different activities and circumstances, for at this present time, I was energised by some unknown need, the same fueling emotion that called for me to venture to his home in the first place. Some sort of blind impulse.

Our breaths were syncronised, shallow and quick, growing deeper with every wave of pleasure that rocked through our bodies. We were sticky with sweat, shining in the minimal light. I realised then that I was so eager to feel myself inside him that his night shirt remained on, clinging to him as if it were skin itself. My hands quickly encricled him, sliding under the top and over his drenched, muscled chest, and pulled him to me. A desperate sigh floated from his exposed, tender lips and I could feel the chords within my body tighten as I ached to attack his mouth with my own. A quick tangle of tounges and I retreates, tiny puffs of air escaping my lungs. Forcing my body to lean into him, I made to brush our moist lips again.

Controlling every fraction of air released, I pushed graons of pleasure down my throat and focused on my breathing, the only sane thought in my mind. Waves of ecstacy rolled around my body as I thrusted into his strong, writhing body again and again, faster and faster. His at first ferel growls for more of this action were reduced to whimpering shouts, which fueld my attempts to jolt my body forward repeatedly, overcome with my libido.

Biting down on his bottom lip, his hands gripping the corners of the pillow behind his head, I could feel him shake, the pure white feelings of passion sliding over him like the blankets pooled around his prespiring body. I hungerly devoured the site before me and roughly pulled him closer, surely leaving bruises on his tanned hips. We desired this, and with painful yearning, we recieved.

All of a sudden his head was was thrown back by some unseen force, his blond spikes whirled behind him and his body arched deep into the space between my legs. My vision doubled over and, craving the blissful upcoming moment, threw my body deep into his, my own dark hair flying in front of me and sticking to my face. Beneath me, he violently shuddered and I felt the bindings inside me snap and pull loose, release and flying throughout my naked self. And we screamed in silence.

I untangled my spent self from him and fell over onto his sweat-stained shirt, relishing in the rise and fall of Naruto's chest. I could barely keep my eyes open in the end for this truely was my point of exhaustion. I pushed myself to the limit of my physical strength and I could feel the building drowsiness take over me almost as strong as my climax seconds before (but surely not as pleasurable). His calloused hand ran up my neck and through my hair. Yes, I was out of any power to react to his tender touch, but instead reveled in it's affectionate demeanor before slipping into a highly satisfied semi-slumber.

I could almost swear, before I fell into complete unconciousness, Naruto's raspy voice whisper in my ear, "Sasuke, you sleeping bastard..."

"I love you awake or not."

Suddenly, a bout of energy attacking my limbs and forcing me out of my wasted state, I lifted my head onto my shoulders. Desire was addictive, always nagging at me to charge towards the very object of stimulation with severe adoration. Because I loved him and needed him so damn much, I willed my eyes to open and affixed my blurry gaze to the shorter boy I now was straddling.

"I couldn't fall asleep now, Naruto...Never..."

* * *

_"Are you horney yet?" Hehe that was the first thing I said to Heather after she finished reading this...well, its not too erotic..Heather said my writing was "poetic" which I can't decide to take as a compliment or an insult...Oh well...I really like this story for the sweetness and its lemony-ness...It's really revenge of the uber sugary...but that's only cause I'm so awesome...Now allI have to worry about is my Kaka/Iru story...which I will be posting next week! So look forward to it! _

_Tell me what you think! I always love reviews! _

_- Panda-chan _


End file.
